I and My Mother
by Arata Jinju Kisu
Summary: Hubunganku dengan ibuku memang tidak baik, kami bahkan jarang bertemu. Namun aku sadar ikatan batin seorang ibu dan anak pasti ada. RnR : .


**Disclaimer:**Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary:** Hubunganku dengan ibuku tidak terlalu baik, kami bahkan jarang bertemu.

Namun aku sadar ikatan batin seorang ibu dan anak pasti ada.

**Warning :** Bahasa gak jelas, tidak dimengerti , tidak beraturan dlln

**kalau tidak suka fic ini jangan dibaca ! :)  
><strong>

Terinspirasi dari cerita wedding dress (namun mungkin ceritanya ada yang beda)

**Chapter 1**

**Hujan dan Aku**

Hujan turun lumayan lebat membasahi kota, tepat pada waktu pulang sekolah. Terlihat seorang anak perempuan yang berusia 6 tahun tengah berdiri diam menatap hujan, padahal anak-anak yang lain telah bergegas pulang menggunakan payung mereka.

Anak perempuan itu bernama Haruno Sakura, sepertinya ia lupa untuk membawa payung hari ini. Dia mondar-mandir berharap hujan akan segera berhenti sambil sedari tadi mendekap tubuhnya erat, karena dingin yang dia rasakan.

* * *

><p>Di tempat lain seorang wanita cukup muda sedang membuat desain baju pengantin dengan santai, ia menggoreskan pensil keatas kertas dengan pelan namun pasti. Membuat hasil yang ia kerjakan maksimal.<p>

Setelah selesai menyelesaikan gambar yang dia buat ia melanjutkan membuat pola pada kain putih yang cantik, ia sangat menikmati tenangnya di ruang kerjanya. Sesekali ia bersenandung pelan.

Namun, tiba-tiba ketenangan itu terusik. Membuatnya menghentikan pekerjaan yang ingin diselesaikannya, ia mengambil handphonenya di dalam sakunya. Lalu menatap nama dilayar handphone. Disana bertuliskan nama Tsunade atasannya, mau tak mau ia harus mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa tsunade ?" tanya Rin sambil menatap ke luar jendela, ia baru sadar bahwa di luar hujan.

"GAWAT! Rin baju pengantin yang kubawa salah, tolong bawa baju yang benar ya," kata Tsunade yang berkata buru-buru terdengar dari telpon.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Rin yang kini juga terlihat gugup , pensil yang dipegannya saja sampai jatuh.

"Tidak ada banyak waktu menjelaskannya, pengantinnya sekarang sedang menangis!" ujar Tsunade begitu panik, lalu menutup telponya.

Dan satu lagi masalah yang ditanggung Rin lagi untuk hari ini.

* * *

><p>Dengan terburu-buru Rin mengendarai mobilnya, ia sangat tergesa-gesa. Entah ada apa ia teringat dengan Sakura, ia lalu menelponnya. Perasaannya mengatakan Sakura belum pulang.<p>

"Sakura, kamu dimana nak ?" tanya Rin sambil tetap melajukan mobil kuningnya ini.

"Ibu, aku masih di sekolah jemput aku!" kata Sakura dan ia langsung mematikannya.

(anak kurang ajar =,=).

Mendengar perkataan Sakura dari telpon tadi membuat Rin mendengus pelan, sambil melajukan mobilnya lebih kencang.

* * *

><p>Sakura menatap ke arah pagar sekolah, berharap ibunya akan datang menjemputnya lebih cepat. Walau dia yakin itu tak mungkin terjadi, apa lagi sekarang hujan. Dia sudah menunggu disini cukup lama membuatnya bosan sambil menahan dingin. Lalu dia menatap kearah pagar lagi.<p>

"Sepertinya ibu belum datang," ujarnya pelan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah mobil berwarna kuning dengan kecepatan lumayan tinggi memasuki halaman sekolah. Membuat Sakura terserentak dibuatnya. Ia tidak percaya ibunya membawa mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Senyum Sakura mengembang melihat kedatangan ibunya, akhirnya dia tidak kedinginan lagi. Namun ia tidak bergeming dari tempat dia berdiri untuk menyusul ibunya masuk ke mobil.

"Sakura, kenapa kau berdiri disana?" tanya Rin dari dalam mobil.

Namun, Sakura hanya diam.

"Ayo masuk, cepat !" teriak Rin pelan.

Namun, Sakura tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Ck. . . Rin baru ingat, Sakura tidak membawa payung, pantas saja ia belum pulang dan meminta dia menjemputnya.

"Hah. . . kau ini" ibunya mendengus pelan lalu keluar membawa jaket untuk mengantar Sakura ke dalam mobil.

* * *

><p>Sakura hanya diam di dalam mobil, ia menatap ke samping menatap hujan yang membasahi kaca. Sesekali Sakura memainkan kakinya bosan untuk menghilangkan bosannya. Mungkin perjalanan ini akan lama.<p>

"kenapa kau tidak membawa payung sakura ?" tanya Rin yang masih fokus untuk menyetir mobil dengan kecepatan lumayan tinggi.

"Aku lupa, tadi kan cuaca ce-" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan, ibunya memotong perkataannya.

"Bukannya ibu sudah bilang nanti akan turun hujan," ujar Rin sewot, sepertinya menjemput Sakura kali ini menambah beban untuknya.

"hah. . iya bu aku tahu," jawab Sakura dengan tidak niat.

* * *

><p>Tenten menangis sambil memegang erat tangan Neji, ia sangat takut. Sesekali <em>makeup<em> Tenten luntur akibat air matanya itu. Tsunade juga apalagi, ia mondar-mandir menunggu Rin datang.

Tiba-tiba, dari tangga seorang wanita datang dengan tergesa-gesa sambil memegang tangan anak kecil. Ia tanpa kelelahan sambil menyerahkan baju pengantin tersebut.

"ini bajunya, hah. . aku lelah," ujar Rin sembari mencari air minum karena dia kehausan dari tadi.

Lalu, Tsunade langsung membawa Tenten ke ruang ganti dengan terburu-buru, acaranya sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

* * *

><p>Setengah berlari, Tenten menuju ruangan acara diikuti oleh Shizune, Rin, dan Sakura. Mereka menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa, saat sampai di depan pintu ruangan Tenten berteriak histeris.<p>

"buket bunganya mana? Aduh! Masih di atas!" ujar Tenten yang berteriak histeris.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang, Dengan tergesa-gesa Tsunade berteriak dari atas tangga.

"Rin tangkap buket bunganya," ujarnya sembari melempar buket bunga tersebut kearah Rin.

Namun, Buket itu tidak tertangkap, padahal Rin sudah berbela-bela diri jatuh dengan keadaan tidak elit.

"Saku.. ra " Rin menatap Sakura tak percaya atas yang ia lihat.

Sakura menangkap buket bunga itu.

* * *

><p><em>XXChapter DepanXX<em>

" _kamu boleh meminta sesuatu Saku-chan," _

"_benarkah, boleh aku meminta video game?"_

"_Kenapa kau disini bocah?"_

"_apa itu penting?"_

"_kau sendirian, Sakura"_

"_bukannya memang begitu,"_

* * *

><p><em>Ok, maaf Fic ini jelek  apa._

_Tapi aku gak tahu harus nulis apa (?)_

_Apalagi aku belum pernah nulis di fanfic (gak ada yang nanya tuh :/)_

_Tapi semoga ada yang suka :3 _

_*Ta-chan*_

_**Maaf: Bila ada penulisan tanda baca, maupun tulisan ;).**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>R<strong>_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_


End file.
